The Misadventures of Mercy's Mutt Companion
by NCIFanFiction
Summary: After being forced to take time off of her project, Angela Ziegler discovers a lone dog and adopts it as a companion to keep her sane. As Talon forces intercept messages of this puppy, They plot to use it as a way to distract Angela from her work. Will Angela be able to spot the plan before Talon destroys Overwatch?


**Hello there! My name is NCI and this is my first story. Residing at Watchpoint: Gibraltar is Angela Ziegler. With her latest research breakthrough taking a toll on her mental health, she needs to get away from the lab. As she is wondering around, she discovers a dog that helps keep her sane and raises Overwatch's overall moral. When Talon forces intercept messages about the dog, they plan to use it for their own gain. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Angela Ziegler, also known commonly as Mercy was slaving over her work. Every night she would remind herself that this work will help people. After a small 5 hour sleep she would return to the lab and start working again. This cycle would leave the doctor in a limbo like state that would control her brain. _Work Work Work_ Angela's mind said. She couldn't escape

"You alright love?" a hearty but tired Lena hopped into Angela's lab just loud enough so that Angela wouldn't be startled. "Oh I'm fine, this project is taking a toll on me, but-" As Mercy was talking, she was cut off by Lena "this work will help people?" Lena Oxton, also known popularly as Tracer, was one of Angela's closest friends, on and off the battlefield."You keep saying that love" Tracer slowly waded to the window where the shades had been closed. They were ridden with dust, so Lena pulled them open. "You need to see some sun, love." Lena sat on the bench next to the window and pleaded for Angela's attention. "I guess your right. I haven't left this lab in a while. Studies show that sun-rays help the Circadian Rhythm." Angela always loved to use her knowledge in conversations. "That's it Angela, You need to take a break. Get out of here love! I'll have Winston make you!" Lena proclaimed. "I don't think Winston will-" Again Angela was cut off "Of course he will love. If that monkey is half the genius I think he is, then he knows you need some time away from the lab. Im going right now." Lena was very charismatic. Everything she said always sounded extremely convincing. And before Angela could respond, Tracer blinked out of the lab.

Within seconds, Lena reached Winston's lab and knocked quickly. Lena heard large footsteps and the door cracked open. "Who is it?" Winston's deep voice caught Lena by surprise. She regained her balance quickly and told Winston "It's Lena. Sir I think Angela needs time away from her lab." Lena was talking in a tone of urgency, but her words were caring and this was a skill that many people would come to love about her. "Of course she does, that doctor is one of the most generous people I know. She'll stop at nothing to help. Except for an order to take some time off." He exclaimed. Winston invited Lena into his lab. "I need your help with the wording of the message. Your pretty good so you should help, you are always sweet talking your way into missions." Winston said as he almost slipped over a bottle of Peanut Butter. Lena was astounded by the mess of Winston's favorite snack in an otherwise clean and organized lab. "I'm on it sir"

Angela sat at her bench and admired the sunset. Lena's visit lifted her up. _Such a friend_ Angela thought to herself. Suddenly her computer blinked on. "Message Incoming: Winston. Would you like to hear it know?" Angela found pleasure in Athena's voice. "Yes, thank you Athena." Angela strolled over to her chair. "Angela. I have heard from Lena that you need a break. I am ordering you to leave the lab. Do not work on your project. I know it is important for Overwatch. You will be more productive if you have more rest. Thank you and goodbye." Winston's voice was steady and she could trust him.

"Thank you Lena, I'm not good with words of course." Winston thanked his trusty, energetic warrior. "Anything to help my friends, sir!" Lena heard a door opened and blinked over to the lab window and saw a tired but happy Angela striding out of her lab.

Angela reached the outer door of the main entrance and pushed it open. The small ocean breeze filled her lungs and shocked her. She had forgotten what the outside felt like. She walked to the shore and took her slippers off. Angela had spent far too long wearing the same lab issue shoes. Before she left, She threw her clothes into the wash, including the white shoes. The slippers that she bore were comfortable and easy to take off. They had two bunny ears and the words _Love From !_ embroidered on the side, As a gift from her Mech-suit wearing friend. Angela dipped her pale feet in the cool ocean and felt the water flow between them. Minutes passed as she finally withdrew her feet from the water and tried with futility to dry them with her hands. After a minute of this, she decided to give up. She slid her wet feet into the fluffy slippers and decided that a walk was in order.

The sun was almost down as Angela's walk was ending. She stuck to her normal route she would take when she had time to walk. A rarity, but enjoyable at that. As she was coming back to her quarters, that were unused because she slept in the lab for a project, Angela heard a faint whimper coming from a dark corner. _I haven't had time out of the lab_ Angela thought to herself _I must be hearing things._ She resumed her path but heard that the whimper was louder. _I should look, just in case._ Angela grasped for her small pistol, and realized she hadn't brought it. She feared the worst, another symptom of her constant working. When Angela Ziegler, the lead doctor for Overwatch peered around the small corner, she saw a small fur-ball. It made a loud whimpering noise and showed a scarred eye to the doctor. Angela reached for her radio, which was always with her. "Winston? I found a dog." Angela said into the radio. _Maybe I said that too fast._ Angela thought. "A dog? I'll be right there."

Winston reached for his glasses on the nightstand beside him. He shuffled his way down the stairs, as to not wake anyone. He opened the door and reached Angela.

"A dog you say?" Winston said in bewilderment. Angela shuffled aside and let Winston see. "It has a nasty scar." Angela said. Winston's duffle bag that he brought had a small basket that he brought for the small puppy. "This was mine when I was small. Don't worry, it's clean" Angela who was used to being stealthy as to not disturb patients, eased the dog into the basket. There was a small engraving on the side that said _Winston_. Angela looked up at the ape who was looking at the baby with caring eyes. They walked back to the entrance to find an eager Lena awaiting them. "Sorry loves, I was spying." Lena said to the two. "I didn't want to surprise the puppy, of course." Lena's charisma struck again. "I suppose that's fine. Do you by chance know the owners of this cute little fur-ball?" Winston said. Angela was taken aback by his wording, but didn't show it. "Wish I did love. But that wretched whimpering was keeping me from sleeping, so I fed the thing. Every now and then." Lena told them. "If I did know the owners, I'd give them a good smack, animals as cute as this deserve proper treatment." Lena had a fire in her eyes that was compassionate and loyal to nature. "You could've told us Lena." Angela told her. "I was worried that you might scare the cute thing." Lena responded with justification. "Alright lets get it inside." Winston proclaimed. "It can sleep with you Angela, you need the company love." Lena said. Angela decided it would be a good idea. How could this small thing cause any trouble?

* * *

 **Alright there's the first chapter! I worked all day on this. Sorry if it might seem short. This is my first story so I don't have a great knowledge. I would love feedback. Keep it constructive ok? Thanks**

 **~ _NCI_**


End file.
